Chains
by Aries Felgate
Summary: Shanks and his crew get back to Windmill Village to find a girl covered in blood with a very strange slave collar. The more they learn about her, the less they understand. Shanks x OC Rated T for language. (ABANDONED)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

A/N: Well here is my attempt at Shanks and O/C.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or it's characters.

* * *

><p>The sun blazed across Windmill Village and the birds chirped so heavenly. The Red Hair Pirates were back to their home base after one of their trips to who knows where on that lovely sea. They dropped anchor at the port to find no one there waiting for them. It was only natural, after all they've been here a while. It was a routine to the villagers to know they would be coming back.<p>

The captain and his crew sauntered down their ship laughing and carefree hoping to get some of that sake from the bar to find that the village was not the quiet village they always came back to.

Screaming and shrieks came from the center of the small village. A metallic smell lingered in the air coming from a small boat filled with a small pool of blood that trailed out and towards the village. What made it what one could only describe as… creepier was that bloody hand prints were laid out on the trail as well. The captain and his crew knew full well something bad had happened and didn't wait to go find out want.

The captain himself has seen some horrible things being a pirate. This has got to be one of those unbelievable things that would be on the top ten or so. The bloody trail led to a circle of people that surrounded what was causing all the commotion.

Makino ran up to them quickly after spotting them, "Captain, there's something really horrible… You have to do something!" Anyone could see terror had reigned over her and the village. The screaming was coming from all the people in the circle.

The captain softly moved aside the villagers and pushed himself forward to see. There was a girl with blood streaming down all her limbs. She had long blond hair that ended above her stomach and hollow, calm eyes. A metal and gold collar clawed around her neck, those of which were used for slaves.

Her clothes were not slave clothes but might as well be. The girl's brown T-shirt had tiny rips everywhere and her denim shorts didn't seem to be shorts when she got them. The shorts went up to above the knee on one leg and the other went above her mid-thigh on the other.

The girl was reaching for a knife strapped to her thigh by leather but she was shaking too much to grab it, not from fear though. From the volts going through her body. She was being electrocuted.

"Everyone please get back!" The man with the red hair yelled as he ran toward the girl. They did as they were they were told, as would anyone in that situation.

The villagers were very confused and had no idea what was happening.

He clung his long fingers around the collar in a fraction of a second and threw in in the opposite direction, a second later it exploded loudly causing everyone to go deaf for a second and felt the after math ringing in their ears. The only thing heard in that great silence was the loud thump as the girl fell from her knees to the shroud of dirt clinging to her.

* * *

><p>A man with a headband across his head that said 'Yasopp' grimaced, "How could anyone do this?" He spun a golden collar around his index finger.<p>

"It's sad to think the great government can be crueler than pirates huh?" The first mate replied calmly leaning against the doorway of the mayor's guest bedroom.

The bedroom was large. It was very plain though, only having the necessities for a guest. A small table was diagonal to the bed which was in the corner. There were to doors, one to the bathroom and one to the living room.

She looked fragile as glass. Her slave clothes were tattered, her nerves were still forcing her to twitch every now and then from all that shock and her neck was red and bruised from that collar which was a size too small for her.

Shanks didn't bother to pull the covers over her or try to get the blood out of her clothes. He only carried her carefully to the Mayor's house after he offered to let her recover there. He knew the girl wouldn't exactly be worrying about her looks when she woke up.

The doctor had taken a look at her. Thankfully her nerves were not damaged by the electrocution but that was due to the close calculation of the government. Unfortunately there wasn't much they could do for her now.

They had about a million questions swirling in their minds about this mysterious girl but all they could really do was wait in till she woke up. Three of the crew stayed behind because they thought she wouldn't want to wake up alone.

Hours pasted in till the sun began to set leaving the sky pink and purple with swirls of orange. In those few hours the men were restless, being pirates of course, they never had to sit still quietly for hours. Finally they decided to sit around the table in the corner of the room and play poker.

The girl didn't bother to open her eyes. She was wide awake now and could hear those unfamiliar voices in the room. Her animal like instincts told her to jump out the window and run for it. Whoever these people were, were strong. Strong enough to break off the golden collar that choked her. Did they want something from her? The girl held her breath for ten seconds and exhaled a trick she learned to calm her heartbeat in a tough situation where only her mind could get her out.

They weren't paying attention at the moment so she opened her right eye to take a glimpse at her captors. One in particular caught her eye, he had bright red hair that no one could have missed. The next thing that caught her eye was their _weapons. _

Crap. _Run out the window and they'll just shoot you midair. _

The first mate placed a card face down on the table, "You're awake." He said nonchalantly. It was a statement not a question.

The girl pushed herself to sit up against the bed frame. She may look fragile and weak but if she was going down, she would go down putting up a fight. She straightened her back, with a blank unemotional countenance staring at them, "Yes."

The red haired man stood up with a grin across his face, "You're finally awake? We were worried for a second there." Noticing the hostility she had towards them he added, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

"I have a hard time believing that." She retorted calming but without wasting a second.

His grin still across his face, "I'm Shanks, this here is Benn," he motioned a hand toward him, "and this is Yasopp." Motioning another hand toward the other man.

Shanks pulled a chair to the bed and sat down.

"That's nice." She said blankly. Looking at her captors made her sick. She came this far just to have herself captured again. She moved her head to look out the window on her left instead.

Yassop laughed leaning back on his chair, "And what might you're name be?"

"… Raine will do. Will you let me leave?"

Benn, who was still playing poker with Yasopp, said sternly, "Yes, when you're fully healed. However, we have a couple of questions for you. Will you answer us?"

Raine deepened her glare out the window, cursing her horrible luck, "Depends."

"How were you able to travel from Sabaody to here with marines looking for you?" Benn knew that slaves came from Sabaody and farther, there weren't any down here in the weak seas.

A smile slipped onto the girls lips, "Who knows" she sighed breathlessly and knew now that they would not hurt her.

She realized she was in a small village, who had dangerous men running around with swords and guns but yet right out the window she saw a child with black hair being teased by the 'dangerous' men. Many villagers were interacting with them as well. Maybe her luck changed.

"Get out, all of you." The girl said sharply. She snapped her head toward them and changed her whole demeanor.

"Why?" Shanks pouted immaturely, who now had both elbows on the bed and face propped up with his hands.

"Well I want to change and take a shower." They began to get up and leave, very slowly so Raine got up gave them a good shove out the door and slammed it.

She had to find it but it was on the boat. The boat was so far away… No it was important. Raine opened up the window sill of the two story building. She pulled herself out and onto the edge of the window that was barely enough room to stand there. The wind blowing through her gold locks was exhilarating and refreshing. _Now to get onto the roof_. Raine turned a full 360 to face the house and pulled up to the roof.

From there she ran using the momentum of her weight to leap onto the bar's roof. Raine soared through the air like a bird.

* * *

><p>The three men were standing impatiently in the living room, waiting for Raine to finish taking a shower.<p>

Shanks sighed, "Why is she taking so long?"

Benn was the first to realize it. His eyes widened from the realization, "…You know I don't hear any water running."

Shanks agreed, "Huh you're right.." He knocked on the door loudly, "hey we're coming in!"

The captain opened the door to get a gust of wind blown at them from the open window sill. He ran over to the window and placed his hands on the bottom part and stuck his head out to see a girl running across the roof tops.

A smile found its way onto his face, "Clever girl."

Yasopp laughed, "We should go get her. It looks like she's heading towards the docks."

Shanks bounced onto the bed with his hands pulled behind his head, "Nah, she'll probably come back. Plus I think some of the men are at our ship, if they spot her they'll bring her back."

* * *

><p>The roof tops were getting lower and lower as she went so by the time she was at the docks, it was a jumpable length to the ground. Her body twitched at the jump. Guess she still needed rest but it doesn't matter. She was within reach of her boat and the girl practically sprinted over to it.<p>

There it was… Her spear. It was an elegant spear that was splashed with blue. The head was sharp coming down the pole with edges like shark teeth. One side had more and larger ones than the other. There was also a leather and metal sheath that went around her waist to hold the spear at her back. Uncle had given this to her. It was very important and not to be lost.

Raine knew they had to have figured it out by now or else they were complete idiots. There was no hurry though so she walked back. It really was a nice day. The pretty swirls of color were still in the sky.

She was free wasn't she? Of course there was probably a bounty on her head but still, she was free from those terrors. A pang of pain ran through her and she recalled the horrors of slavery, but quickly shoved them back. She already had scars to show for it, no need to think about it.

The village doctor was back to find the three pirates could not keep track of one girl. "Do you understand the severity of this? She shouldn't be able to walk much less run across rooftops!"

Shanks cracked open one eye, not bothering to get up from the bed, "Calm down Doctor… I mean we saw her running across those rooftops. She's perfectly fine!"

Benn interjected, "It's most likely because she has grown immune to it."

A silence filled the air and a flood of disgust seemed to drown the room. The doctor shook his head and walked over to the window.

"The girl is back." He sighed.

Raine walked past a bar full of rowdy pirates and glanced over at them. They look like they're having a lot of fun. _Piracy huh… _She didn't even notice the little boy that ran into her. He bumped his nose into her stomach and fell back.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Raine bent down to level with the boy.

He got right back up and replied, "I'm fine. My name's Luffy! Are you the girl who was hurt today?"

Raine smiled, "Hello Luffy-san, my name is Raine and yes I was the girl who was hurt."

Luffy frowned, "Are you okay?"

The girl laughed, "Yes, I'm very strong, just like you."

A familiar set of faces behind Luffy caught Raine's attention.

Shanks spoke with a grin, "I see you've met Luffy. You rascal, are you even supposed to be out right now?"

Luffy stuck a tongue out provocatively, "I can do whatever I want Shanks!"

Everyone except the doctor got a good laugh out of that one. "Okay, Raine was it? Let's go back to the mayor's house. I need to exam you further."

Raine raised an eyebrow and chuckled," No thanks, I'm perfectly fine as these pirates can tell you. In fact I'm in the mood for some sake."

The doctor began to fume, "As a doctor I cannot ignore what I saw! Even now your neck is bruised all around, you must at least rest if not let-"

Shanks interrupted, "Now this girl seems very set on her decision. No worries doctor," he gave a big smile, "we'll look after her and tell you if something is wrong."

The doctor sighed, "… Very well."

* * *

><p>Taking a closer look at the situation Shanks realized maybe he shouldn't have said that. If he was going to look after her, then he can't have any sake and get drunk. That's no fun. "Hey!" he took the sake from her hand that she had stealthily taken from Yasopp.<p>

Raine furrowed her eyebrows together and snapped her head towards Shanks, "What was that for?"

"You're under aged lass." He replied while propping his head up with his hand and elbow on the bar.

The girl had an amused countenance, "Oh? And how old do you think I am?" She shifted her body away from Luffy on her stool to face Shanks.

Shanks yawned, "You look like a little girl. How about twelve?"

Raine had a painfully annoyed expression, "I do not look like a twelve year old!" She kicked his shin.

Shanks made a pained face but then laughed loudly, "I was just kidding, you're about... 17?"

"Yeah."

There was a big silent gap in the air because even though there was laughing and noise all around them, their conversation was dead at the moment.

Shanks however did not see it that way. He was observing her, which took his eyes to her weapon on her back. That spear looks as heavy or heavier than his saber. It's obviously high quality but it's made for an adult and seems extremely deadly. He's never seen it in shops and who would give a child such a dangerous thing?

That just got him to wonder about this girl more. Benn asked how she got here and she just brushed off the question, very slyly as well. Why was that slave collar a custom one, it was meant to torture who ever wore it. The more he thought about it all, the more mysterious she became.

Raine made eye contact with him, moving a bit uncomfortably, "Why are you staring at me?"

Shanks grinned, "Sorry, just wondering why a child has such a fancy, not to mention deadly, weapon. I doubt you can even use it." He got under her skin before which was pretty funny; maybe he could do it again.

The captain did not get the reaction he was hoping for, "I could say the same to you. You're like a man-child with a deadly saber. You should switch that out with a toy one." Raine grinned right back at him.

The rest of the bar seemed to have heard that remark and gave a big "Ohhh,"

A drunk Yasopp added, "Captainnnn, are ye juss' going ta take that?"

Shanks wouldn't be outdone by this girl, "I'm a pirate lassie. I don't play games like children, I play for keeps, something a little girl like you wouldn't understand, " And of course the crowd with its sound effects.

Shanks thought he won this one but the devilish look in Raine's frost colored eyes made him think otherwise. Raine smiled mischievously, "Well captain you're quite the big man hmm? Let's have a contest."

Was he starting to sweat cause of this girl? No, it must just be getting hot in there. "What kind of contest you have planned little girl? Better not be rigged."

The devilish spark in her eyes never went away as she edged her stool forward toward him in till their faces were inches apart, "I was thinking tomorrow, early in the morning we go into the forest. Whoever can bring in the most gold in a day wins."

Shanks laughed, "How do you find gold in a forest? What does the winner get?"

"I don't know, but we figure it out. That's the fun part. The winner gets whatever they want from the loser and the loser gets full humiliation."

Still inches away from each other's faces Shanks smiled, "You're on. I'll plan something very humiliating for you little girl. I won't go easy on you."

Luffy was now very excited and jumping up and down, "Don't worry nee-chan, I know the forest like the back of my hand! I'll help you!"

Raine got off the stool and turned around to Luffy giving him a genuine smile, "Thank you, let's go plan!" Shanks thought she must the kind of girl who doesn't smile like that often. Those smiles were pretty on her.

They began walking toward the swinging doors while Raine held on to Luffy's hand. She turned her head and winked with an evil smile, "See you later loser."

Shanks waved and stuck a tongue out. He hesitated to gulp down the sake he took from Raine, she could be some competition and he didn't want a hangover… He drank it anyways.

Benn took the seat Raine was previously on, "You two are getting along well."

Shanks chuckled, "Is that what it looks like?" He took another gulp of the sake. "That girl's a little demon if I've ever seen one."

* * *

><p>Raine woke up to the mumblings of a sleeping child laid next to her. Looking up to the light coming through the fabric above her, she recalled where she and Luffy went after leaving the bar.<p>

They went to the forest and set up a tent to sleep in so they would have time to explore the forest before Shanks got there.

Raine lifted her head up to see her body laid out in front of her and a wrinkled paper sitting on her stomach. She grabbed paper, _this is the map Luffy made for me. _

Raine laughed. It was impossible to make out what any of it meant but the thought was what counted and made Raine feel warm inside. She ruffled the mumbling boy's hair affectionately before heading out of the tent and preparing for the task in front of her.

The girl stretched at the sight of the beautiful landscape upon her. The trees erupt from the ground and went beyond the sky. A magnificent sight, touched with sunlight shifting on the grounds like prisms dancing. Jumping onto a root ten times bigger than herself, she felt like the animal inside her was going to burst out. There was no need to explore; it would take the fun out of things.

In the thought, she heard loud stomping and an obnoxious amount of snorting and laughing.

"Little girl! Are you ready for defeat?" Shanks shouted triumphantly as if he'd already won. He was like her, not having come prepared because they were both very confident in their chances of winning.

Raine turned her head to face them but still holding herself high, the first step to winning is intimidation. "Did you have to bring the whole crew along?"

"I only brought who wanted to come."

Benn smiled, "Don't worry, I placed my bet on you, the captain is too unreliable."

Somebody then shouted, "Bring out the barrels of sake! We're going to need some entertainment out here!" Two pirates for each of the four barrels held on to them and started passing the glasses of sake out.

A sleepy Luffy came crawling out of the tent mumbling to himself, "wherswhaht. Whs saing this is confinsing,"

Everybody gave a big laugh at Luffy since he went right back to sleep halfway through crawling out of the tent.

Yasopp stepped into the conversation, "The crew and I came up with three rules for this," he cleared his throat, "You can't go outside of the forest, you two must go in opposite directions when you start but if you run into each other you can fight."

Shanks gave a devilish smile, "Watch out, I might ambush you."

Raine replied by sticking her tongue out childishly.

Yasopp continued, "Third rule after those two is that anything is allowed. Sabotage, stealing, ambush and attacks. After you two get out of our sight, it's the wild from there. And just in case there really is no gold in the forest, a few of the guys from the crew are going to plant gold in places but it will be nearly impossible to find."

Raine nodded, "Let's get started then."

A shot of a gun went off and in a split second they went running off in different directions. On one side you see a yellow and blue flash running off and on the other you see a red and black flash running.

The crew began to place bets on who they thought would win while drinking sake and partying like they always do.

* * *

><p>The forest was liberating to Raine. Whatever pain or mental scars that clouded her mind flew away in the instant she slid on the side of a tree, practically defying gravity.<p>

"Now where in the world am I going to find gold?" she murmured to herself.

Raine felt something watching her snapping her head back and doing an aerial flip off the tree to the side and slid on the ground dirt.

Is that a rhino? Don't those things live in the desert?

The rhino was gigantic and very hungry. It didn't waste any time to charge towards Raine with full force that was enough to knock down one of those 100 year old trees.

Raine got into position with her left hand on the ground, taking out with spear and swung that arm behind her. Her left hand gave her a push for extra speed and charged right towards the rhino. Keeping her body low was a key to speed and force with a spear. Both arms were put behind her line of vision so she could keep a close eye on her prey. At about ten dangerous feet away from the rhino Raine used her momentum to pierce the air like a bullet.

Quickly she spun her spear around in her hand and positioned her arms and hands as if she was aiming an arrow with a bow but instead threw her spear down at the rhino with full force. Blood spattered the rhino's surroundings, staining the dirt a bright red.

When Raine dropped down to the ground gracefully, she walked over to the dead body of the rhino and took a closer look. Her spear landed right between the eyes. She was practically raised by wolves, nature was her territory.

Raine didn't like to hurt things but if growing up in the wild only taught her one thing, it was that you either kill or get killed.

A memory flashed in Raine's mind of when she killed her first animal, it was a bunny. She mistook it for something dangerous in the bushes and threw her spear in the bush, only to find it was an innocent bunny.

She cried for days, mourning for the poor bunny. Even buried the bunny and gave it a gravestone. The memory made Raine feel a weight on her, so she pushed it away.

With both hands she yanked out her spear to get a gush of blood flowing out of the rhino's head. The blood dripping down her spear bothered her. Uncle would get made at her if he saw this. Raine picked a random direction, west, to find a source of water.

It felt like hours before Raine finally found a source of water which was annoyingly a tiny stream of water. She couldn't wash anything like this. The girl knew that the stream had to lead to larger body of water. Raine followed the stream down and down and down and down. The stream quickly connected with other streams creating a river, big enough for her to swim in and take a bath.

A loud roar echoed in Raine's ear drums, coming from farther down the river. She knew she probably shouldn't… but curiosity got the best of her. She ran as fast as the river was running and finally she found it.

A gorgeous waterfall before her roared like the king of the forest. The cliff curved like a crescent moon with vines hanging off. The waterfall itself wasn't that high maybe 30 feet? There was still forest beyond the waterfall down there so she could keep exploring… And plus she hadn't taken a shower yet…

She hastily pulled her off ragged brown T-shirt and the denim short and threw it over the cliff to the area that was dry and next to the water fall.

What remained of her was her spear, bra and underwear. She took a couple steps back and jumped as far as she could making an animalistic jungle yell.

In midair she took a dive position, to her, those moments in the air was as good as the contact into the water because adrenaline is pumped throughout her body. Her heart beat so fast she thought it was about to burst in till she hit the bone chilling water that shattered her control. The water took all the weight from her body and made her feel like a feather. Raine closed her eyes in the water to take in the beautiful moment as long as she could.

* * *

><p>Shanks loved adventure, and it was no different being in that forest. Where would be the first place someone would hide gold? The first places that came to mind were the tree tops. It was a great place to hide gold considering they wanted someone to find it but not that easily.<p>

He knew his crew wouldn't put it in just any tree, but the tallest tree. The first step was to find the tallest tree which he couldn't do from the ground so he decided to climb the one next to him.

He found a sturdy tree and hopped onto the giant roots. Climbing a tree was easy, the bark was rough enough for him to grip on when there was no branches.

Once he reached the top and highest branch he sat down and took in the view. In the distance, not that far from him he spotted a tree that caught his eyes. It was thicker and taller than all the others. It was to the west of him.

Shanks smiled to himself as he jumped from branch to branch making his way to ground level.

He was thinking about what he would want from her if he won. There actually wasn't anything he could have her do. Normally when winning a bet he'd just have the loser pay for all the sake he and his crew could drink for one night but that girl was broke. He'd think of something.

A loud thud came to his ears as he hit the blades of grass, crushing them under the impact. Shanks slowly meandered toward the direction of the giant tree that's direction curved downhill.

Shanks face had been stuck in the same expression. A confused one.

He was lost.

Shanks took a look up at the sky to find the clouds were dark and a storm was brewing in the cold air.

What was he going to? His crew wouldn't come look for him! They'd just think he was fooling around. When did this forest start looking so confusing? Was he going in circles? How long has it been since he was out here? And what was the noise?

It was a loud roar that made the ground under him vibrate subtly. He hadn't noticed it before but it caught his attention now, slowly he made his way toward that sound causing the vibrations to be more and more noticeable.

Suddenly something sharp grazed his shoulder in a fraction of a second. A stream of blood from his shoulder ran down his arm, staining his bleach white shirt.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked it. I would like to know your thoughts on this, should i continue? I'd love any reviews or constructive criticism but please no flames. Oh and sorry if there are any errors like in grammar, i tried to get those out of there. Thank for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2: Waterfall

Thank you to you guys who gave me such kind reviews! Those reviews really encouraged me and made me happy :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>He left his guard down just because it's East Blue, thankfully his reflexes kicked in and pulled his body just enough so that the object barely touched his arm. There was a trickle of blood running down his white shirt.<p>

Shanks slowly crept forward with his hand lingering on the handle of his weapon. He hid behind a tree when he heard voices.

"What was that?" It was a man's voice.

"Probably an animal. You're too paranoid." Said a second man's voice.

Shanks took a peek at them. The first man that talked was tall and thin with black curly hair. The second man was a bit rounder and shorter with a bald head. They had weapons attached by a sash to the waist, they were probably pirates.

"Yeah probably, but I didn't hear any cry or whimper of an animal. We can't let anyone know we're here, you know that we're wanted." The tall man warned.

"Yeah, yeah" The bald man grumbled, "The captain says we're killing the whole fucking village anyways so it doesn't matter! This forest is what's annoying me."

The tall man punched a tree in anger, "We're lost aren't we? Dammit."

The bald man's focus switched to the left of him, "Hey do you hear that sound?"

"Let's go check it out."

They began to walk towards the noise. Shanks followed them stealthy. Maybe they'll lead him to their captain. The situation has changed; he needed to make sure Raine was safe.

What they found was a pack of growling tigers with dark emerald eyes that glared at them. The two men were shaking at their knees unable to move from fear. The tigers began to move forward at them letting out a roar. Shanks knew this wasn't going to get him anywhere so he let some Haki out hoping to just knock them all out.

He needed to find their captain or else the village would be in danger the night was now very dark so it was hard to see. He couldn't just sit still though, he needed to find Raine.

* * *

><p>Raine had fallen asleep in the waterfall, floating with the grace of a lily pad right above water. She woke up to find it was night time. Owls were coming out to greet each other and she was waiting for her eyes to adjust.<p>

Her spear had drifted to the bottom of the waterfall which Raine had to swim down to retrieve. The water pounding down was as loud as ever, if she wasn't use to it she would have gone deaf. At the bottom of the water were rocks and her lovely spear. As she grabbed her spear something else had caught her eye.

When Raine swam back up she immediately got dressed. It was so cold she felt like she was going to freeze to death. Her body was shaking without her consent, it was nearly impossible to get her clothes on. She had gotten her ragged and loose shirt on but the girl had to muster up all her strength to not fall while getting the shorts on. They were wet too; at least the blood was gone.

Raine's body became numb from the cold so the warm hand on her shoulder was obvious. She did what her body told her to do.

The girl turned around while she lifted her leg high above her head and kicked the stranger. She could feel his body weight shift while trying to hold on for balance, and failing.

A familiar voice rang in her ears, "Ouch… You could have just slapped me…"

Raine laughed, "It was stupid to sneak up on me. In the dark." Her eyes had adjusted but it was only because the moonlight became so bright, she could see him rubbing his neck, where the kick had landed.

Feeling her temperature drop every second made her feeling increasingly stupid about falling asleep in the water. In fact jumping off a cliff was almost a new low of stupid.

Shanks gave her a curious expression and pieced together that she had been in the water, "You're shivering," he said softly. Shanks took his cape off and wrapped it around her. His cape was warm despite it hadn't actually been on his skin, but his smell and warmth lingered.

Shanks interrupted the silence, "Things have changed, there are people in the forest who are planning to attack the village."

Raine's mind left her previous thoughts and a stern look pulled onto her face, "We need to find them."

Shanks ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know where to find them or where to start looking."

Raine didn't reply because she honestly didn't have a clue as to where to start looking either. It was dark and impossible to see at a distance even with the moonlight. The only thing they could do now was head back to the village.

Her whole body was aching in pain; she really shouldn't have jumped off that cliff. Raine cursed herself under her breath.

Raine rubbed her forehead, "I don't either… But I have to do something..." She walked forward toward the forest, but as she passed Shanks she collapsed. Thankfully Shanks caught her.

He sighed, "She's exhausted. What the hell has she been up to?"

Shanks pulled her over his shoulder with one hand at her back and the other at the back of her knees. He squinted in the darkness to find a large tree and gently place her back up against the tree. He sat right next to her staring at the moon.

It was a cold night but he didn't care because she was probably colder and much more tired. He began to regret this whole competition. He thought she was fine but what if those two men were the ones that found her first? Would she have been able to protect herself?

Shanks drifted off in the middle of these thoughts.

The first to wake up was Raine.

Raine yawned and snuggled her head against whatever was holding it up. She woke up to the great smell of pine and rivers that was refreshing. Something was right next to her, radiating with warmth making Raine want to pull closer to this thing.

When she opened her eyes she realized that 'thing' was Shanks. But there was no time for the shock to course through her because as she tried to pull away from reflex, it became very clear she couldn't. A rope was wrapped around her and shanks and the unfamiliar tree leaving Raine so confused it was ridiculous.

She was glaring as the rope, complete shocked and annoyed, she saw out of the corner of her eye that someone was coming toward her. She snapped her head up and glared at whatever feign that tried to capture her.

It was a man, probably in his twenties. If he were just as average guy on the street you'd think he was pretty handsome. He had chestnut brown hair and deep set eyes. The man wore a trench coat with his chest bare and khakis. A gun and sword was strapped to his waist.

He had an amused expression, "Are you scared?" All thoughts of a nice handsome guy went away because she knew this guy was probably another greedy pirate.

She pulled her knees in and replied with a shaky voice, "W-what are you going to do to u-us..?" The last word came out as if she was about to choke on it. Raine's arms were restrained but her hands were not. She tried to grab her silver knife from the leather strap on her thigh without causing any attention.

Raine remained calm but something really bothered her in this situation. What bothered her was Shanks. Here she was trying not to get killed and he was sleeping away dreaming about who knows what.

The man laughed softly, "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about it. We won't hurt you, we just want the man you're with."

The hilt of the knife was in her grasp but what he said caught her interest.

"W-what's important about him?" She circled her finger around the handle of the knife.

"Luck is in my favor, to think I finally found him. I wouldn't except you to understand," She forced herself to let him finish, "But let's just say he has quite a bounty. I'm just waiting for my crew to get here and lug him back."

Raine's frightened expression suddenly disappeared. Just as she had thought. She tugged on the hilt of the knife and in a swift movement, part of the rope was cut, making the rest of it fall apart. She pushed herself up and got into a fighting stance causing the cape that was wrapped around her to fall.

The man's smug smile never went away, as if it were all part of the plan, "You think you can take me on? I'm not from this sea you know. I come from a faraway sea full of cruel monsters. Sadly, I think I've become one of them." Though the smug tone of his voice and expression didn't match his words.

The man pulled out his sword and without any warning swung it at Raine which was aimed at her neck. Raine was quick to duck and threw the knife at his stomach. That wasn't enough to get him because he easily reflected it with his sword but it was good enough to buy her the seconds she needed to pull out her spear.

Raine threw the arm holding her spear out to pierce him however the man smiled and used the hand not holding his sword to grab a death grip onto her spear. Raine flinched, no not because she thought he was going in for the final blow, but because she was caught so easily.

She quickly placed both hands on the spear and pulled herself in, launching herself into the man, feet first. She felt her weight shift onto his body as she knocked him down and came out victoriously standing on him.

She was forced to jump off him as she felt the wind of his sword sweep underneath her. The man pulled himself up, the look on his face said everything. He underestimated her but now he was serious. He launched himself at her without a moment's hesitation and stroke. To the outside it might have looked like a blur of mindless strikes at each other but the both of them knew the other was skilled to block all those attacks.

It was nearly impossible to find an opening. She was beginning to feel sore. Raine nearly laughed to herself _Maybe I'm the one that underestimated him... how long have we been at it? _He got a couple of slashes at her but they weren't serious. She suddenly realized it, she just needed to aim for the hand that held the weapon.

In the few seconds that they rebounded off each other, trying to catch their breath, Raine ignored her body's hunger for oxygen and swung her spear down over his head. Which of course he has blocked but had to use both hands to support the sword, Raine didn't hesitate to swing her leg up and attack his hand. The sword flung to the side hitting a tree.

It was time for pay back for those new holes he put in her shirt. Instead of piercing him with her sword she punched him multiple times. The first time really pushed him down since he was already exhausted. He was strong but since his crew usually took care of things his stamina went down. The second time was actually a kick to the stomach, which took him to his knees. The third one was a punch aimed right at the face, she really put her whole body into that one, instant KO.

Raine glanced around to see if any of his men were coming this way, thankfully not. While glancing around she saw that Shanks had already woken up and had an expression that was mixed with amusement, shock and fear.

He only grinned when he noticed her eyes on him, "you're a scary girl ya' know that?" He had one knee up and an arm resting on that knee.

Raine scrunched her eye brows together, "Why didn't you help if you were awake?"

Shanks grabbed his cape and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you seemed so into it… I didn't want to interrupt." He grinned like a madman.

Raine picked up her knife from the ground, she had nearly forgotten.

He softened his eyes like he was worried, "You should take care of yourself better."

She rolled her eyes jokingly and smiled, "Whatever idiot, I'll get these checked out later, "She glanced down at herself, "Let's head back."

* * *

><p>"You guys took the captain out? Well don't worry we took out the crewmates, Makino came to tell us about a crew of pirates here disrupting the village so we knocked them out," Yasopp recalled, "Benn said they weren't weak enough to be from here, but maybe rookies from the New World."<p>

Benn smirked, "Probably one of your fans captain."

Everybody including Raine laughed at the joke. Benn and Raine were leaning against a tree and talking to Shanks and Yasopp.

Shanks wasn't too fond of the joke because he was scared to think he actually had stalkers so he tried to smoothly change the subject, "Did you guys stay out here all of yesterday?" Not too smoothly but it worked.

Yasopp nodded and asked, "So who won?"

Shanks completely forgot about the competition and grinned, "Honestly neither of us found any of the gold you guys hid."

Yasopp laughed, "What a waste! Maybe we can send Luffy out there to get it back for us!"

They laughed but Raine interrupted, "Speak for yourself, I found gold." She dipped her fingers into her denim pockets and pulled out round pieces of gold from each pocket.

Shanks dropped his grin into a confused pout, "What? When did you get that!"

Raine smiled innocently, "When I was in the waterfall, there was gold at the bottom of it. So I guess that means I won huh?"

Shanks was completely dumbfound while Benn and Yasopp just laughed.

Benn remarked to Yasopp, "You own me money now."

Yasopp just mumbled under his breath a bit, "I shouldn't have trusted the captain..." Though everyone had heard him.

Shanks recovered from his shock and sighed, "Alright what do you want? Clothes? Money? I'll keep my word."

Raine smiled, though it was surprising genuine, "I want to join your crew."

The atmosphere had suddenly changed into a very serious one. There was a loud silence between the four of them... Does she even know what she's asking? She doesn't understand how dangerous it is out there. As Shanks thought that, he realized she probably did.

Benn asked, "Can we trust you? Even if we let you join that doesn't ensure that everyone will accept you. You have many secrets that I'm assuming you won't tell us."

Raine replied, "Doesn't everybody?"

Shanks grinned, "A deal is a deal, welcome to the crew Raine! Let's celebrate!"

Benn and Yasopp smiled while shaking their heads at how easily Shanks just let her in. They liked her but she didn't know who they even were and how dangerous it is for them. And if there was an off chance she wasn't who she seemed to be.. They walked out of the conversation to get some sake. They'd resume this conversation later.

Shanks took the spot next the Raine leaning on the tree root. She looked so happy even though all she was looking at was the crazy crew dancing and singing. She was in her own thoughts.

He stared at her smiling, "You planned this didn't you?"

Raine turned her head at him and let out a soft laugh, "Yup!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay you read it all the way through, it makes me really happy :D I hope this chapter wasn't boring for you.. I think i'm a bit bad at action and fighting scenes so i'll need to work on that. It would make me extremely happy if you reviewed and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Ship

Soo happy I got this out. This one is a bit shorter than the others, but I got my inspiration back so next one is coming up soon :) I'd love some feedback, all the reviews so far have made me extremely happy, like they literally make my day xD Oh yeah and chapter 1 of One Piece has a picture of Shank's ship, it's what I based it on, so you should take a look if you have the time.

Edit: Okay so I've changed a lot towards the end. It wont change the storyline but just thought it was cute if i added this idea i had :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But Raine.

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind?" his voice echoed through her mind until it registered who was speaking to her.<p>

Shanks grinned widely, "Now don't tell me you thought I wouldn't find you here." They stood atop the crow's nest leaning over the side as if to fall off at any given moment.

"Well," she began in an irritated tone, "I just thought maybe I could find some peace and quiet up here." Raine opened her eyes to a calm early morning; the sea was rarely like this so when it is you have to take it in slowly. She'd always been on the sea but the surprises of the grand ocean never stopped to amaze her, like the simplistic beauty of the waves swaying like they were slowly dancing to a waltz.

"-to do before we set sail. Hey. Hey. Hey. Raine are you listening?" Shanks yelled in her ears, nearly bursting her eardrums.

"…Shanks" she spoke calmly.

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!" Raine shoved him as hard as she could, maybe a little too hard as she recalled the moment, since he slipped off his balance and fell over the railing. Shit.

"Oh god!" she ran over to the side of the railing he fell over and peered down to see Ben had already caught him while Shanks was laughing his ass off. Getting a kick out of her misery.

Raine sighed with relief. What an idiot, "Hey Captain, where are we heading off to?"

Shanks looked up at her, "It's an amazing town called Rillet. You'll like it."

What the hell? "Rillet? What kind of name is that?"

Shanks grinned, "Now, haven't you heard the saying, don't judge a book by its cover?"

Raine rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the peaceful sea.

"Raise Anchor! We're setting sail!" The voice of a crewmate rang through everyone's ears as they got into position, each assigned to their own task. Raine observed everyone from above. A few were nervous and running around like they didn't know what to do, must have been new crewmates, while others got into position and did as they were assigned. What a diverse crew.

As the sails expanded and wind took hold of the ship, they began to move and everyone else went back to whatever they were doing before. Probably drinking.

Raine slipped down the sails and hopped on the deck of the ship to find Shanks standing on his own now.

Shanks smiled, "Would you like to see your room?"

Raine yawned and stretched her arms out, "Yeah, why not." She turned her head at the sound of a match slipping through the air to see Benn was lighting a cigarette.

He chimed in, "I'll take you there."

Benn pointed to the door on the main deck, "That's the captain's room," He pointed to the door up the stairs, "That's the training room," And then he turned and pointed to the door on the opposite side of the ship, "That's the kitchen."

He cracked open the metal hatch on the deck and went down the stairs, Raine followed.

"This," he said, "Is the crew's quarters. "

Raine glanced around a bit, the number of beds went on for a while even though they were bunk beds, "Wow. This is surprisingly clean." She could also see that a couple of guys were still sleeping.

Benn had a light smile, "It's the only place the crew's decided not to dirty up."

A slight groan was heard from one of the beds, "You guys are too damn loud."

Benn smirked, "You're not supposed to be sleeping anyways."

The man rolled off his bottom bunk with a blanket wrapped around him, and walked up the Ben and Raine. He stared a bit at Raine, confused, as if trying to figure out what the hell a girl was doing on the ship.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm your new crewmate." She replied.

"Oh." Letting go of the blanket wrapped around him, he placed his hand out, "I'm Daniel."

Raine shook his hand, surprised at that he had manners. Daniel had short black hair that spiked up. The only thing that really bothered Raine was that he was only in his boxers at the moment. Were all the guys on the ship like this?

She pulled a tight smile and replied, "You can call me Raine."

Daniel yawned and nodded at them, picked up his blanket and fell back to bed.

A set of stairs in the middle of the hall of beds caught Raine's eyes, "Where does that one lead to?"

"The canons." He tilted his head, "Come on."

They slipped around the stairs they came through to find a door.

"And this is the laundry room and storage area." As they walked Raine realized how big the ship really was. Hopefully she won't get lost. At the end of the bunches of storage crap were a set of stairs.

Down the stairs was a dusty old room with one window and a door to the canons. Well. He didn't even have to say it. This was going to be her room. But she couldn't have expected anything that great, she forced herself on them.

"And here's your room."

Raine chuckled, "I figured."

She waited for him to leave so she could think to herself, but he didn't. He just leaned against a wall staring at her while puffing out smoke that really bothered Raine.

"Uh... is there something you need?"

A mist of smoke came out before he spoke, "What are you playing at?"

Oh. This again. She sighed, "We've been through this, I'm entitled to my privacy. I'm honestly no threat because I'd be pretty stupid to try and kill someone on this ship. Even if I escape, pirates don't let that go easily right? I'd be chased down and shot."

Benn narrowed his eyes, "All right. Well forget the rightful mistrust for a second. What about you, where do you benefit in this and how can you be so sure we won't kill you?"

Raine sighed once again and smiled, "I'm tired of this conversation." Leaving up the stairs, she hoped she had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Shanks was stretched out on the main deck, back against the railing and feeling as comfortable as ever until a pang of hunger hit him. The grumbling sound in his stomach and the wrenching feeling was intolerable so he headed to the kitchen.<p>

The kitchen had a dining table that only a couple people sat at, everyone just stayed on decks to eat. For now there was nobody there. Shanks ran over to the frig and took out some eggs to fry. There was a cook but he was sleeping, probably shouldn't bother that guy.

Shanks could hear the door fly open, scaring the shit out of him which led to the eggs cracking open on the wooden floors. He cranked his head around, "What is it?"

It was Raine, the door that swung open blasted air towards her making her locks fly. Shanks surprised at her presence, rephrased his words, "How are you princess?"

Raine rolled her eyes at his mockery, "Hungry. Can you make me some food."

"Psh. I wouldn't make you any food until I'm full. And look what you made me do! I just dropped a perfectly good egg." He pointed towards the ground.

Raine had taken a seat but peered down at his feet. It was true. "Sorry. You should make me some food though." She smiled.

Shanks looked at her unamused.

"Fine!" Raine sighed. "I'll help you make some."

They brought out some eggs and vegetables from the refrigerator and set them on the counter. Shanks had boiled some water and had a frying pan out. Raine had went through all the cabinets to find some noodles.

"Alright," he said, "You cook the eggs, I'll cook the vegetables and the noodles."

Raine nodded and proceeded to add oil into the pan. She cracked one of the eggs and it slipped right into the the frying pan, along with some bits of shell. "Oops." Shanks hadn't noticed yet because he was measuring how much noodles to cook for the both of them.

Raine wasn't that experienced in cooking. In fact she'd only seen others do it. But the second one should work. She cracked that one. There were some noticeable pieces of shell, Raine thought that maybe she could get it out.

She had stuck her finger onto the pan and let out a tiny scream. Shanks turned around to find Raine sucking on her finger.

"What happened?" His eyes wandered onto the eggs. They were popping on the pan and probably over cooking. Not to mention the egg shells.

What a pain. He turned the fire off and stared at the eggs. Then flickered back to Raine. Then back at the eggs. "You don't know how to cook." Another two eggs had been wasted.

Raine turned her head away and held on to her pride, "Yes I do."

Shanks replied, "Nothing edible." Raine disheartened and frowned. "Fine just go sit down in a chair, wait until your finger stops burning..." He gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards the table and walked her slowly over to go sit down, "And I will cook something. Edible." Raine smiled up at him.

Shanks sighed and realized that perhaps this was her plan all along.


	4. Chapter 4: Rillet

Author's note: This is the beginning of an arc, hope you find this beginning interesting and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

><p>The island that Rillet was on was huge. There was a metal gate surrounding the island and a gate that they were let through by a couple of men in uniform. That seemed strange to Raine but she guessed it was because the place needed to be protected.<p>

Upon arriving at Rillet, Raine was naturally surprised. It was a beautiful town, a very large one to have in this sea. There seem to be markets of all sorts; it was loud because there were so many people, like joyous little kids running around as if they hadn't even seen pirates. Raine was a bit surprised but maybe it's the same in here as it was in Windmill Village.

Stepping down the ramp, Raine twirled a golden coin around in her fingers. She had gotten it from the rock bottom of that waterfall. It was only natural for her to keep what she found. Finders keepers.

She turned her head around to face Shanks, "Hey I'm gonna take a look around."

Shanks replied grinning, "I'll go with you, I need to talk with you anyways."

Raine moaned and continued to walk into the town, with or without Shanks. It was too much.

"I NEED MY SPACE! GO AWAY." She ran for it.

These things only made Shanks more determined. Raine was a fun person, she made things more fun for Shanks. Shanks took a jogging speed with his head facing the crew, "I'll catch up with you guys later!"

* * *

><p>Raine was just as determined to lose him as he was to catch her. This was going far enough. She didn't like it. The questions were annoying. The crew was staring as if they'd never seen a girl before. The hell. She wanted her time of happiness to shop and have fun and be happy.<p>

Almost knocking an old lady down, she ran through as many crowds as she could. Her conscience was on turned on at the moment. After turning a couple corners she slid into a narrow alley way and held her breath. It seemed like the town it self was a maze.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Raine saw that damn red haired man, confused, but thankfully running past her.

She sighed a breath of relief with a smile, very pleased with herself. Glancing around, the girl realized she was still in the market area. A clothing store was right across from her, perfect. Raine was really wanted some new clothes, hers were just done for.

Upon entering the nicely designed store, she was greeted by a lady with a huge smile on her face. Raine nodded to her.

"Hmm… I can probably get whatever I want..." she mumbled to herself. All the clothing were on tables and stacked up neatly, they were new and extremely nice.

When traveling on the sea, there are all kinds of different weather so she had to prepare. Raine manage to put together a large pile of clothes, with jackets, jeans, tops, just whatever she needed for any kind of weather. Her eyes wandered over a pretty pair of sparkling diamond earrings that came with a silver necklace that held a gold heart with diamonds. The heart was hollow in the middle and swirled at the end. It was beautiful. She spent the last of her coins on the necklace and earrings.

With a happy sigh she held two bags of clothing in each hand. The dressing room on the far side of the store so she jumped right in to change. Since it was so nice out, the girl threw on a blue tee-shirt and a pair of white jean shorts.

Raine stepped out of the dressing room and headed for the exit, the still smiling brightly, nodded to her and she nodded back.

Well there was an obvious stop that Raine needed to take. Raine had to go to a supplies store. To stock up on everything, like uhh… tampons. Another reason why so would have hated to have Shanks following her, how awkward would that be? Very awkward. Raine couldn't help but imagine it for a second. If she acted like it was nothing and told him to get some for her, he would start blushing like crazy. Raine smiled at the thought.

Stepping out of the store, she took a look around the market. Small shops were set up along the street, filled with jewelry or equipment, or other kinds of junk. Agh. Where was she going to find a normal store?

First step was to pick a direction to go. Raine didn't like to admit it, but she was lost. The girl had no idea where she was after running away like that.

Raine's thoughts were interrupted by something running into her. She felt something cold and wet causing goose bumps to climb up her leg.

Raine glanced down to find that it was a little girl with long brown hair and sparkling eyes holding an ice cream cone.

The little girl gasped, "I'm so sorry! I-I- didn't mean to!" she was practically graveling at Raine's feet. How scary did she look? Maybe it was the spear.

Raine smiled, "It's alright sweetheart, I can clean myself off."

The little girl refused to listen to Raine, "No, mother always said if you do something bad to someone, you have to make it up to them." The little put on a cute expression like she was thinking.

As if a light bulb went off in her mind, the girl lit up, "I know!" she looked side to side to see if anyone else was watching, and then gave Raine a signal with her finger to pull in closer.

She whispered in Raine's ear, "Why don't I show you the secret hide out?"

Did she really have time for this? Aw but the girl was so cute…, "Okay why not." Yeah she gave in. God, was she weak.

The little girl dropped her ice cream cone on the ground and grabbed Raine's hand, leading her to the secret hide out. Now, Raine didn't really bother to keep track of how many corners or streets they past because she was already lost in the first place.

There was something that REALLY bothered her though. Something just… off about this town. First off, as a pro at running away from people, she's learned to figure out when someone was following her. There was somebody two blocks behind them.

Her instincts naturally kicked in, she narrowed her eyes, glancing around. Clenched her jaw and held on tight to the little girl's small hand.

* * *

><p>Shanks needed to get to Raine. He wanted to tell her their objective for being in the town. he also wanted to get to know her a little better. There was a new crew member! And she was a girl! The guys were going crazy. But he was also worried that she was wandering off alone.<p>

He turned a couple corners on the stone paved streets, and used his hand to block the light from his eyes.

Finally he ended where the market ends and flows into houses for residents, Shanks laid eyes on her from a distance. _What the… _She was walking up a swirling path way with a little girl that led to the cemetery. Shanks sighed. This was going to be exhausting, he already knew.

* * *

><p>Daniel really liked this place at first. It was sunny, the people were nice, the food tasted good but then it got weird. Weird how? Most of the crew got really serious when they got here. Ben told everyone to be careful, but it didn't help when he didn't tell them for what.<p>

He roamed around with Yasopp for a while, trying to find out what they were doing here. He thought they were going to at least he to the grandline. The Grandline is always fun. This place was suspicious though. The guards are all for just some place in the East blue.

And here he was, waiting. Laying down on some guy's lawn and soaking in the sun. He probably shouldn't be. Even though his eyes were closed, he could feel his skin tingling from the sun's touch.

Daniel's ears caught the sound of a door unlocking from behind him.

"Would you like to come inside?"


	5. Chapter 5: Daisy

AN: Forgive me if you see grammar errors.. stayed up doing this. I'll probably look through it tomorrow and fix them but yeah, just wanted to put it out there already because im a horrible person for not writing this earlier ._. It's cause I've been feeling like my chapters lately aren't too good x( so i kept procrastinating..

Anyways this chapter is probably gonna surprise you.

Edit: OH YEAH. SHANKS AGE. TOTALLY FORGOT! It will be revealed... later on. lol. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

><p>Amidst her thoughts walking up that hill, she felt that closing her eyes might help her take away from the heat. Wrong. Okay so that didn't really help.<p>

The hill was tall but there was a road craved out, it twisted around the hill until the road reached the top. She wondered how much farther they had to walk.

Maybe just thinking about different things would get her mind off the heat… Her room. Her room was pretty empty, no character at all. Maybe she should try decorating... Would Shanks let her? Probably, he seemed like a laid back guy with not a care in the world. He was a pirate too… Typically they caused mayhem everywhere without a care about what was happening in this world or what he was doing to it.

The little brunette asked in a small voice, "Umm… Are you okay?"

Raine peeked open one eye at the little girl, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just had this… mad look on your face." She replied.

"Oh I'm fine. Just was thinking about someone who irritated me a little. Just a little."

Walking up the hill, Raine felt that crawling paranoia again. Old habits really are hard to break… must have been nothing. She squinted to get a glimpse of the top of the hill but the blaze of the sun blocked her vision.

Raine glanced down at the child tugging her hand, "Hey. What's your name?"

The little girl answered shyly, "My name is Daisy."

"Daisy… you were so upbeat back there," Raine stopped them both and gently pulled Daisy in closer by her hand, "Why are you so nervous?"

Daisy gasped adorably, "How'd you know?"

Raine laughed, "A little trick I picked up..." she held Daisy's hand face up and had to fingers at her wrist, her pulse was racing, "What's wrong?"

Daisy replied cheerfully, "… I'm just excited to see all my friends! That's all."

Raine gave a fake smile, "Alright, let's get going so I can meet these friends of yours." They continued their journey up the hill. Raine heard that slight pause before the girl talked. Her fingers were still on the girl's wrist and could nearly feel the lie. Where's this kid leading her?

Raine shut her eyes and rubbed her temple, internal conflicts are the worse.

* * *

><p>It would have been so easy if she went anywhere but there! That was their base! Shanks ran a hand through his hair in frustration. She just had to wander off...<p>

Shanks jogged up the stone pathways and overheard Daniel talking to an old lady. A crazy looking old lady. He would have interrupted but… Shanks felt that this was going to be funny.

Daniel cocked his head up from his relaxed position on the lawn to see an old lady slightly shaking with a tray of cookies, "Good morning Ma'am, can I help you?"

The old lady revealed her missing teeth through a smile, "Would you like a cookie son?"

Daniel pulled himself up off the ground and took a look at the cookies. He tried his best to hide his cringe, "I'm sorry, I'm in a rush." The cookies… if you could call it that… seemed as if they were sitting out for months!

The old lady took small step towards Daniel and murmured, "Would you like a cookie son?"

Daniel shuttered as he felt something soft rub up against his leg. "Meow." An anorexic black kitten gazed at him with its emerald green eyes.

Daniel's eyes caught on to a redheaded man in the middle of a breathless laughter on the road. That bastard.

"Well ma'am my friend is waiting for me over there, so I have to go now, good bye!" He left before the old lady could say anything else, ran over to Shanks and gave him a rough shove. Shanks slumped over on the ground, dying of laughter. That was a good way to get things off his mind.

Shanks was still laughing, " Ma'am I personally think you should have accepted the cookies!"

Daniel was glared at Shanks, "I'm gonna shoot you."

"Hah, I've heard that one before." Shanks said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. After pushing himself up he dusted off his white shirt and gestured for Daniel to follow him.

Daniel followed but in slight paranoia, looked back to see if the old lady followed them… she didn't.

"God, that shit scared me! You know I get scared easily!" Daniel rubbed his face with both hands.

Shanks replied, "Well Daniel, that's exactly why I didn't do anything!"

Daniel glared at Shanks and pulled up his middle finger. Shanks only began laughing again.

"So seriously, what's with this place?"

Shanks glanced back at Daniel, "I'll tell you when we meet up with Raine. My gut tells me she's being led right into a trap, meaning they know we're here."

Daniel twitched an eye, "Who knows we're here?"

Shanks replied calmly, "The Marines."

"You always get us into this shit."

Shanks laughed, "I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, so what's your favorite kind of ice cream?" Daisy asked, smiling.<p>

Raine wiped the sweat off her forehead, "… Mint chocolate chip… but I'd really rather not take about ice cream in this weather."

"Yeah but if you think about it enough you can taste it!" Daisy laughed.

Raine smiled a bit, "You're crazy little girl." She might have said that… but she still tried it. It didn't work, as she thought. Raine decided that the little girl was just nervous because she didn't know her that well, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Awh but it really works… Well maybe it only works for me."

"Oh I guess it only works for very smart, very talented people." Raine laughed.

Daisy exclaimed loudly, "But you're very smart and very talented too!"

"Haha, you think so?" Raine looked up. She could see they only needed to lap around the hill one more time to get to the top.

In a very sudden moment she felt danger in front of her so in a swift moment she pulled Daisy in and jumped in front of her.

The sound of metal hitting each other echoed through the hill. Raine had her spear out and saw as the dust cleared, it was a marine.

"Have you been following us the whole time?" she asked.

"I am under no obligation to answer you." He through a slice with his sword but was easily blocked by Raine and became a struggle of who can push who back. Damn asshole, that's a yes. Guess it wasn't just paranoia.

"Then I guess," she slowly over powered him, "I'm under no obligation to let you live!"

"No!" Raine jerked her head back to see Daisy struggling to keep tears in.

That moment of weakness allow the marine to press her further until she fell, but Raine swung her legs up and pulled him behind her by the collar.

She felt that was a very close call that shouldn't have happened.

* * *

><p>"There they are!," Daniel yelled, "Lets catch up." They had been practically sprinting, Daniel was way too out of shape for this stuff. Maybe he should do some light jogging sometime.<p>

"Raine!" Shanks yelled.

Blonde locks twisted back as Raine looked to see who was calling her, "I was wondering when you guys would catch up."

Daniel slumped forward trying to catch his breath, "You mean.. y-you knew we were c-coming?"

Raine smiled mischievously, "Well… I knew someone was coming."

Daniel's eyes widened in disbelief, "You should have waited for us!" Raine shrugged.

Shanks grinned, "I'm glad I found you, I need to tell you- hey who's that?" A uniformed man laid on the ground unconscious.

"Hm, oh… a marine who came down to attack us. Ambush I think but… it didn't work."

Kneeling down she looked right into Daisy's eyes, "It's no problem really. All my answers are right here." Raine tapped Daisy's head. "Daisy… I know what you're doing. You're tricking me to go somewhere with you. If someone is making you do this, I can help."

Daisy's eyes flicked nervously everywhere except Raine's eyes, "I… I can't tell you."

"… But I can protect you, I promise, just tell me."

Daisy's eyes welled up with tears, "I'm sorry… I can't." She now only looked down and fidgeted with her fingers.

Raine pleaded, "Please, Daisy. You can trust me! We had fun together and spent time talking together! You can tell that I'm a good person right?"

Daisy only gazed at the ground and bit or lip in nervousness.

"Daisy…" Raine's eyes were soft and only asking for trust.

Only silence and wind filled the air.

They saw something click inside of Raine as her jaw clenched and the softness in her eyes turned cold and sharp.

Raine straightened herself out, patting out the dust from her clothing. "I don't need anyone who can't even think for themselves and can be so easily manipulated by pathetic excuses for humans."

Everyone's eyes widened at the remark including Daisy's who's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Whoa, hold on there Raine…" Shanks spoke, "There's no need to talk to a child that way. She's young, children get tricked by adults it's not her fault." He scratched the back of his head, "I think you just need to calm down a bit and get-"

Raine laughed bitterly, "What a joke. Her age? Age has no bearing on the choice she has right now, which is to stay with the assholes who just sent someone to attack us, WITH her along or to let us help her messed up little town. She knows what's what. She's just deciding to stay with the marines, sorry but I have no patients for allies of the government, I'll just burn the whole fucking place down."

"Wait!" Daisy cried tearfully, "Don't hurt them…"

"What's with you all of the sudden? You're being unreasonable!" Daniel yelled, "She just met you! Why would she trust-" His fist clenched together.

"She saw for herself the marine solider attack us with her along! Whether she trusts me or not it's obvious they aren't the good guys for attacking visitors! She's protecting them! I hate anyone who's so weak as to be controlled."

Raine had lost her patients already; it was time to finish this so she began to continue up the hill… Until Shanks grabbed Raine's arm to stop her.

"I think you need to get back to the ship and cool your head off before you hurt anybody." His voice was stern. He didn't understand why she was acting this way, but maybe his judgment of her was wrong.

Raine yanked her arm away, "I don't take orders from anyone."


	6. Chapter 6: Bath

AN: Well guys. Here is chapter 6. Thanks to SilverHerron and Shadow Realm Triforce for reviewing like every chapter. It really means a lot.

There is a flash back, it's in italics.

I dont own anything. Except Raine.

* * *

><p>Shanks himself didn't understand what was going on, but Raine threw him such an intense glare, he was thrown off for a second. He realized that Raine was a stubborn person and hard to get through to but he was sure maybe there was just a misunderstanding and that talking it out would help. The angry, demanding captain role wasn't going to get him anywhere.<p>

When Raine yanked her arm away, Shanks put in a swift movement and grabbed on to her wrist with a tight grip, tight enough to hurt. Pain wasn't his intention but he knew that she could pull away if the grip wasn't that tight.

Raine scowled angrily, "Let go."

Footsteps came from the road behind them, Shanks didn't look to see who it was but from the whispering of Daniel, it was some of the crew members.

"Raine." He said softly, not budging an inch under her glare, "You are my nakama now, I want to help and protect you but I can't if you don't listen to me. I can't when you're blindly going off doing whatever pleases you when you're angry. That puts everyone here at risk including you."

She was stubborn person but listened to his words. He could tell because an expression of doubt casted over her face. She glanced down in her own doubt and back up to his eyes. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

"… I'm sorry. I'll head back to the ship." Her voice low and mumbled. Shanks let her wrist slip out of his hand as she walked pasted her. The way she acted, it felt like her personality changed every hour. Shanks had to think about what kind of person he let on his ship.

While he could still hear her footsteps he added, "See me later… when you've calmed down."

When her footsteps were gone, Daniel broke the silence, "Hey uh... weren't we going to head back to the ship too?"

Shanks glanced back to see Daniel, Benn and a couple other crewmates, "Yeah, I think she wants to head back alone though."

* * *

><p>Walking back to the ship was like a walk of shame, especially when it began to pour down rain. Shivering in her own skin, she stepped inside the kitchen to find a large man eating a chicken leg.<p>

He tore off a piece of meat from the leg with his teeth and grinned at Raine, "You must be the new crewmate. I'm Lucky Roo."

Raine didn't bother with the fake smile and the fake caring and the fake "how are you"s, she just replied simple, "I'm Raine." Why couldn't she do that more often?

Raine was both hungry and cold. She would change first but had left all the clothes she bought with Daisy. So food first. As she rummaged through their frig and probably overstepping her boundaries, she cursed herself for even trying to be normal and start fresh.

Out of eggs. Alright, just rice will do. She slammed the refrigerator, not intentionally, which made Lucky Roo hop up a little in his chair.

Raine grinded her teeth as she thought back on what had happened to her calmness and happiness and where it all faded away into the psychotic girl she knew she was. She opened up a couple cabinets until she found the rice.

Well she was sure it was when that marine showed up, Raine hated anything to do with the government or marines. Slightly shaking, she tried to pour rice into a measuring cup.

In her mind, she was slowly piecing together what had happened.

There was in doubt in her mind that the marine that attacked her and Daisy was the same person she felt was following her. That person's presence came when she met Daisy. The anger she felt was like a burning rage when she thought Daisy had betrayed her. When she thought that Daisy was leading her up to a marine base just to be captured. And that was definitely what she was doing.

But Daisy didn't know. Daisy was a kid. In the end, she only took her anger out on Daisy.

Blood was rushing and boiling again and her hands began to shake violently, forcing her to drop the cup of rice onto the wooden boards of the ship.

Raine fell back on to the floor, with the cabinets as support.

"I messed up." She said, not very much hoping for a reply from Lucky Roo but more like telling herself she was wrong, so very _wrong_.

To her surprise though, she did get a reply, "Don't worry too much over it. It always gets better. And you can leave that. Someone will come clean it up."

That made her smile. A weak, but genuine smile appeared on her face, convincing her that maybe this crew wasn't too bad. But god damn, what was she going to do or say to Shanks?

Lucky Roo said with a mouthful of food, "You should go relax."

Raine tilted her head up with her weak smile and only nodded. With her shaking arms, she pushed her body up and used the last of her strength to grab some grapes out of the frig , eat them and then head to the bathroom.

It was surprisingly clean for being shared with a bunch of guys. There was a large mirror that showed her devastating reflection. Dripping wet and bandages ripped. Neck still a mixed yellowish color from that collar. Her broken state of body and mind was no surprise to her.

Refusing to explore her injuries any future, she drew a warm bath and stripped, hanging her wet clothes on a metal bar to dry faster. She breathed a sigh of relief when she dipped into the hot water.

While immersing herself in the steam and hot water, her mind was set on Daisy and the guilt that came with what she did. She felt her mind go old to old memories.

_Raine was in __Sabaody's lawless area, full of thugs and scum that came looking to make money. She was going to be auctioned off, she had taken the chance she saw to run for it when her captor left she chewed on the ropes around her wrist and fled. _

_It was her first attempt at escaping and in her mind at the time, the last. She knew she had to get out of the lawless area if she wanted any chance at surviving without ending up as a slave. _

_While in her paranoia she kept looking back to see if there were people following her. Raine stumbled upon a bridge, no idea where this one lead her but at least it was out of the lawless area. _

_Panting, she gave herself a rest from running and glanced around. It was full of hotels. This seemed like a safe place to her, she let her guard down. Her first thought was that she had to find a marine because these people were doing such a horrible thing right under the marines, and nothing was being done about it. _

_There were stares from people coming from every direction, whispers as they pulled away from her, careful to keep their suitcases within sight. It must have been her ragged up appearance that made them react that way but Raine didn't particularly care. Do the lawless not come into this area even though only a bridge connects them? These people seemed to have money to be able to check into a hotel. _

_The answer hit her when a marine came by, a sketchy one to say the least. "Hey hey, what's with all the commotion?"_

_Raine didn't care of how he seemed sketchy because she was always told marines were good people, don't judge a book by its cover they always say. Her eyes lit up, "I have to tell you something! That, that area," she pointed to the bridge that connected to the lawless area, "They have a whole business for slaves! " _

_Why didn't he react? Why's he not saying anything? He was only staring at her. The crowd began to whisper even more from what she had just said. _

_He already knew. If he believed her he would have spoken into the den den mushi and called for backup, if he didn't believe her he would have laughed. But his grey eyes told her he didn't care and his sigh of annoyance told her this wasn't the first time it's happened. _

_Oh but he did slip the den den mushi out of his pocket and speak to somebody, giving Raine some hope. _

"_Hold on." He said._

_A couple minutes later three other men in uniform came, not bothering to whisper, one of them spoke, "Oh it's just a girl. A weak looking one. Why did you need the three of us."_

"_Meh, she looked like a biter." _

_Raine's eyes only widened in fear and regret. Of course it was too late to bolt, she didn't have her spear and hadn't eaten for days. They grabbed her arms and legs but she fought with all her might and scream until her throat hurt. Though her screaming was most of what she heard, she heard of one of them say, "Sorry folks, she's one of the outlaws from the lawless area, we'll take her." Her shrieks were so loud they would have reached the ears of justice but honestly, no one was listening. _

_At some point when her throat was numb and she lost the will and energy to claw or bite or punch, she only stared up at the sky. Those pretty bubbles that gracefully floated about, those trees that broke through the sky, they were all so… pretty. Sabaody really was a beautiful place, but they made it so hideous for her. _

_An unsteady fast pounding came to her ears, there were people yelling her name. Water suddenly flushed through everything and she felt herself choking her, the cold water that enveloped her world._

She gasped. A second later coughing out water in her throat, she had fallen asleep in the bath… the water was even cold now and the skin on her fingers wrinkled.

"Raine! You've been in there for two hours, are you alright?! Does someone have to go in there?" She recognized it as Daniel.

"Who the hell's allowed to go in there, were all guys." She was sure that was Yasopp.

Shanks voice wasn't among them. It wasn't surprising because well… she would be pissed at her for what she did too.

"Guys, I'm fine, don't come in here. I'll be out in a sec." She replied because it would be horrible if one of them actually broke down the door and came in.

"Yeah guys. Damn perverts. Raine your clothes are right outside the door. And there's a towel. " She heard yasopp say.

Raine chuckled "If I see any of you there, looking at me, I was stab you." Hah. They thought she was dumb. Her clothes were still wet and would be uncomfortable to wear but she could just put them on and then grab the clothes outside her door to avoid eyes trying to violate her. Which was exactly what she did but there was actually no one outside the door, what nice people. Or not. She saw somebody hiding behind a bed and only shook her head.

After she was all changed and ready, she headed to her room to put the rest of her clothes in. It had been a while since she thought back on her memories, or dreamt of them but it was a given that she would after what happened.

That day she learned marines were not good people. That day she learned that they deceived and lied just as much as pirates. That day was the beginning of her life lesson, trust no one.

When finally set and settled everything in her room, Raine paced around thinking about what she would say to Shanks.

* * *

><p>AN: K I know you wanna kick me in the face and shoot me and strangle me for stopping here and for not giving you guys any Shanks and Raine time of fluff in like the past few chapters.. lol.. Im so sorry. Next chapter. I swear on it. Promise.<p>

Uh tell me if you like the flashback or if it just got in the way. Then i'll know whether or not to do them in the future. I thought a couple chapters to explain a little about Raine was good.

And guys please review down below. It really keeps me going and it gets other people to read my story too. I'm not doing this to get reviews or follows or anything but it makes me day when i get reviews, honestly. It seriously would only take you 30 seconds to go down below anonymous or not, to tell me what you think :) I want my story a little more out there and people to read it :) Thanks guys next update shouldnt be far.


	7. Chapter 7: New Job

Honestly don't trust anything i write on my profile. Im such a liar ._. Im sorry.

Oh yeah so for anyone who cares.. I edit chapter 3 cause it was so freaking boring. I edited it towards the end and added something i thought was kind of cute. And then some details in chapter 4.. just subtle things here and there. I'll probably do that a lot cause some things i write are so unsatisfying.

I dun own anything.

* * *

><p>She found him on the decks staring off into his own little world. He was thinking hard about something and this side, the serious side, of Shanks wasn't something she'd seen before, she didn't really like it. But then again everyone has different sides of them. He was leaning over the railing of the ship, it was already night time and she slept through dinner. How long had it been since she ate? For some reason she didn't feel hungry at all. There was definitely an emptiness that was filled with sake those few times she snuck into the kitchen, but not hunger.<p>

Every step closer to Shanks felt like the digging of her own grave. Raine inhaled and exhaled steadily to gain her courage and took the empty spot next to Shanks, facing the opposite way that Shanks was facing. "Have you ever felt like it gets harder and harder to breath as time goes by?"

He glanced at her, surprised at the question, "Is that how you feel?"

Raine smiled weakly, "it's how I use to feel. But I think I always drag myself back down that path and I feel like that again." The silence that over took before his reply was irritating and frustrating.

He sighed heavily, "You got to think before you act, Raine…"

She couldn't look at him, but only at the beautiful stars in the sky indicated tomorrow's sun. She didn't was to see what sort of disappointed expression would fall upon his face.

"I know… It's like I don't know how to think rationally. I do and say the stupidest things." She looked down at her fidgeting fingers. She was sure she was holding out two fingers, but was seeing four.

"I'm worried about you. And those injuries, I keep forgetting to get the doctor to look at you." He sounded like he was blaming himself.

Raine laughed lightly, "Don't worry about me, it's a waste. My injuries are practically gone anyways. I've had worse. And so has most everyone here. You are not obligated to care about me. "

"Do you want to have fun Raine?"

She finally turned to face him, her vision was blurry but could see the light from the moon shining brightly on his scarlet hair. Fun was nearly foreign to Raine. Well no. She had fun when she was a kid but those memories were so distant, she wondered if maybe her mind made those up. Her head was going to explode and the burning in her throat was strong.

Her voice was weak, turning into a whisper. "I want to have lots of fun."

She could see Shanks turn away from the town and towards her, "Then forget about the past… No just put it away. I know it hurts… but you're so young. Be a part of my crew, and I mean really be a part of it and I promise you'll have fun… and you'll be happy. And one day when it doesn't hurt as much, you can tell us about it."

Raine blinked hard, she really wanted to see his face, but it was no use her vision would focus. That burning it her throat only grew stronger, a second later she felt Shanks hand gently touch her head and his thumb stroke across her cheek. Raine's mind fumbled, trying to figure out why he did that and then realized that tears were running down her cheeks.

Inhale. Exhale.

It was so difficult to get a couple words out without choking, she whispered as loud as she could, "I'm so sorry Shanks. I say the stupidest things. I have so many mood swings. I like to throw things when I'm mad. I'm honestly crazy… But could you let me into your crew?" She looked up at him and tried to make eye contact, "I want to have fun."

Shanks laughed, "You were always in my crew, sweetheart."

Raine smiled because she was genuinely so happy but her legs and mind finally gave out her. The stars spun before her eyes closed and the last thoughts that slipped through her were that things were finally looking up.

* * *

><p>He was comfortably lying down on the wooden boards of his ship. There was a slight breeze that flowed through his shirt, it was relaxing and tranquil. He always did this when he needed to think.<p>

She was back in bed- well she didn't actually have a bed- and Daniel was with her until she woke up. Daniel was an amazing doctor so there was nothing to worry about. It was morning and the sun only blinded him but he couldn't look away from the clouds.

Raine was such a mysterious person. That was probably what everyone's first impression of her was. The more he learned (which was not much) the more questions there were, but it was obvious she was lonely. There was no doubt in his mind that letting her on his crew was the right way to go. She seemed to have no one else. No Nakama. And that must have been truly painful. It felt like he really got through to her though.

After explaining all this to some of his crew, they agreed that she probably wasn't a spy, but to be careful around her. Because let's be honest, she's not the most stable person. It was probably best to keep Daisy away from her. And the whole job they were working on.

"You seem to be thinking hard Captain, that's not like you at all."

After tearing his eyes away from the sky, Shanks grinned, "Benn… you know me so well. I don't like to do it but if I have to I can."

Sauntering up the hatch was Yasopp and Lucky who were both yawning. "Why are you two up? Ugh." Yasopp rubbed his head in pain.

Shanks glanced at him, "It's your fault for drinking all that sake. It's gone now all! I tried to find some when I woke up but it was emptied out."

"What are you talking about? We still had like ten bottles left." Yasopp exclaimed and waved him off.

Lucky strolled into the kitchen for some food.

"Lying is bad for you. And drinking all the sake is bad too. I think I'm starting to go through withdrawal." He joked and rubbed his forehead for imaginary sweat.

Daniel popped out of the hatch followed by Raine. She seemed pale and a little sick. Daniel just seemed annoyed.

"Well hello there sunshines! You two look extra energetic today." He was definitely trying to annoy.

Daniel, while ignoring the comment, said in a cold tone, "You want to know where all your sake went?" He swung an arm around Raine, who looked like she was about to throw up from the hit, and grew an irritated and sarcastic smile, "Right to her." Raine looked away, showing her guilt.

"Ahh see! Geez Captain… calling me a liar…" Yasopp complained.

Shanks propped himself up by putting his hands behind him and shook his head disapprovingly, "Raine… Didn't I tell you not to? Tsk tsk tsk… what a shame. Good sake gone to waste. What am I supposed to drink now? Water?!"

Benn smiled and hinted, "You know the chef has been having a lot to do lately…"

The idea that obviously Benn created slipped into Shanks mind, "I know! As your punishment for depriving me of sake… You're washing the all the dishes for the chef. From now on."

Raine definitely was opposed to the idea, it showed on her face, but then she probably figured there was no fighting it.

Raine rubbed her head in pain, "I don't really remember much of yesterday… what happened?"

Shanks paused for a second. "Do you… remember having a conversation with anyone?" Raine shook her head.

"I'm going to get started on those dishes…" she said as she rushed towards the kitchen.

She didn't remember anything. What was that whole conversation for?! What about his hard work? What happened to getting through to her? Shanks groaned and fell back to lying down. Maybe another day.

Yasopp asked, "What's wrong captain?"

Shanks sighed, "Just some hard work gone to waste…"

* * *

><p>Lucky had left as she walked in the empty, dirty kitchen. Raine slammed the door shut with her back and leaned up against it.<p>

Raine had never forgotten anything due to alcohol in her life. She didn't forget this time either. Though most of that night she remembered double vision and blacking out for seconds at a time, she remembered what he said and worst of all, what she said. It was too much. So she lied. it wasn't a big deal right? She was drunk and hungry and he was being a good captain. She understood why the crew had so much faith in the captain; he had a warm atmosphere about him that made you feel safe.

The hangover really wasn't getting any better, her head throbbed like crazy. Her eyes darted to the sink which had a pile of dishes, better get started.

Raine didn't like to admit she was wrong, and she did just that after some sake. She's never having that again. Her mind slowly snuck back in the memory of when Shanks warm fingers touched her cheek, she dropped the dish she was holding causing a loud crash on the floor. Her whole face was burning up but her thoughts were interrupted by the kitchen door slamming open.

"Are you my new assistant?" A man with light brown hair, orange sunglasses and a huge grin across his face appeared.

Raine flinched at all the noise, "Not so loud please…" Dizziness and nausea ran through her body.

The man marched in the kitchen and appeared in front of Raine's pale face. He examined her carefully with a hand holding his jaw and narrowing his eyes.

He snorted, "What's so special about you?" A bit confused her head jerked back a little and made a confused expression.

Raine replied, "Nobody said I was special."

The man brushed off the remarkand introduced himself, "I'm the chef, don't mess around in here and I will tolerant you. Now," He smiled, "Clean this shit up." He pointed to the broken pieces of glass shattered across the floor, starting at her feet.

She didn't know what his problem was. But he was staring down very intensely and it took all her strength to kill her empty pride and grab the broom across the room to clean up. Raine sighed. Perhaps this was her life now. Cleaning up broken dishes in a pirate ship that was bound to be sunken one of these days. It was a big crew but numbers don't matter. They were all too laid back. All they did was drink. Weren't pirates supposed to be aiming for One Piece? Well these guys aren't going to get close to there at this rate.

Raine had a mini flashback to the man in the forest who was trying to kill her. He said something about the captain and the new sea but Raine wasn't listening.

The chef was browsing through the refrigerator. As she finished up sweeping the rest of the pieces of the plate, she took a quick glance at him, for no particular reason really but his eyes darted right into her's instantly that she was taken back. She was going to look away but it was much too obvious. Was it a coincidence?

He smirked, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is-"

Raine interrupted, "I didn't ask." She said nonchalantly. Raine felt that since he tested her, it was her turn to do the same.

"Okay," he said slightly irritated, "What's your name?"

"Just call me 'assistant.'"

A very annoyed and dumbfound expression was plastered across his face, and then it changed to a firm expression, "Fine. You now called manservant!" He declared.

Raine looked at him as if he was crazy, "You're kidding…"

Raine sighed, putting the broom away and walking towards the door, "I will be back soon."

She was lying.

She glanced around the ship but couldn't find Shanks. Her shoes tapped lightly as she took a glance into the training room, she had never been in there before.

There were weights, swords, punching bag, really just anything you need to train. Her presence was already now to all who were in the room. Which was only two people Shanks and Benn.

Raine was really taken by surprise. Benn was doing what he normally did, laying back and relaxing with his eyes closed, but Shanks, who was not facing her, was lifting a ton of weight. She didn't even know how much that was.

It was uncomfortable because the white shirt he normally wore was on the ground. He was shirtless. He was super buff but that was better because that wasn't too appealing in her eyes. Oh god.

Now she was just uncomfortable with herself. Raine felt that flushed feeling coming over her again and forced herself to look straight down to her shoes.

She heard the weights being put down, "Feeling better?"

Oh he was referring to when she was going to throw up. She smiled, "Yes much better."

Shanks smiled, "So what are you doing here?"

When she had finally looked up, he already put his shirt on.

Now was time to act very sweet to get what she wanted. That was practically what she did for a living for a while. She was a pro. "So I've learned my lesson. I will listen to what you and Daniel and whoever. I hate to ask favors but… could you buy me a futon?" She tried to make her eyes sparkle as much as possible but it felt like her plan was failing.

"Oh I see how it is. You come to me to buy you things right after you drink my sake."

Raine groaned, "I have no money though! The floor really hurts my back!"

Shanks pointed out, "You mean you spent all your money on clothes…"

She clapped her hands together and shut her eyes tight "Please!"

Raine felt an arm go around her neck, making her trip out the room, "Ahh!"

"Let's go." She heard him say. Raine laughed as she grabbed the arm around her neck and disappeared out the room.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think. Im straying a little off what i had planned at first because thats be real. You guys don't like my Arc LOL. Whateves. No offense taken xD.<p> 


End file.
